Harry Potter Meets the XMen
by aryn-vernier
Summary: Harry Potter gets expelled and is taken in by Professor Charles Xavier of the XMen.
1. Harry Gets Some Horrid News

Harry stared at Headmaster Dumbledore in disbelief. He was being expelled!

"Harry, your bags have been placed in the Great Hall where a transport will pick you up. I am sorry. I had high hopes for you." Dumbledore said softly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Harry turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office, completely numb. He had done nothing to get expelled! He didn't even do what he had been blamed for, he had tried to explain that to the Headmaster but Dumbledore simply waved his hand and cut him off. He was being blamed for doing a spell on a fellow Griffindor, that resulted in the person being sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Harry finally exited Dumbledore's office to be met by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! What did Dumbledore say!" Ron shouted as he ran down the corridor.

Harry looked up from staring at the floor and looked up as his two best friends, his voice came out as a whisper.

"I've been expelled."

Ron and Hermione both looked horrified.

"There's been some sort of mistake.." Hermione said softly.

"I didn't even do it. Of course there's been some sort of mistake!" Harry yelled angrily, "I wasn't even there!"

After he said that he sighed.

"I guess I better go. Hopefully they'll find out it wasn't me."

He walked past his two friends looking down at the floor.

"We'll send you an owl if anything happens!" Ron yelled after Harry, who didn't act like he heard him.

Harry walked into the Great Hall where his things had been placed. Malfoy was there with his usual smirk and his two goonies Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.

"Well, I see you finally did something stupid enough to get yourself expelled." Malfoy smirked and said this with glee.

Harry calmly walked up to Malfoy and punched him squarely in the nose, then he turned and walked to his things, which were being loaded, into the transport.

"He punched me! He bloody punched me!" Malfoy said through his bloody nose.

Later that day, the transport arrived at 9 P.M at Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry's items were moved to in front of the door. Reluctantly, Harry knocked on the door. The light turned on and his Uncle opened the door. Upon seeing Harry he turned beet red.

"What are you home early for!" He roared.

"I've been expelled," Harry said glumly, waiting to be let in.

Uncle Vernon smiled widely.

"Well, no more going to school for 'those' kind of people!"

Harry lugged his trunk up the stairs and to his room. Carefully, he placed his beloved owl, Hedwig on a small desk in his small room. The owl watched him with large yellow eyes as he sat down on his bed.

"What did I do wrong, Hedwig?" Harry said softly. This was one of the worst days of his life.

Harry went to bed that night glum and depressed, no doubt his 'family' would find new ways to torture him. Little did he know that the next day would hold a very welcome surprise.


	2. The Pleasant Surprise

I haven't worked on this story, simply because I don't know where to take it. As it stands, I'm pulling crap out of my ass, so to speak. You'll probably notice my writing style changing. That's because part of this chapter was wrote quite some time ago. If you have any suggestions on where to take this, please let me know.

-----------------------

Harry awoke the next morning to the doorbell ringing and his uncle's grumbling. Harry simply laid there, listening to the conversation.

"Can I help you?" asked Vernon.

"Yes, does Harry Potter live here?" asked a very cultured male voice.

There was a long silence before Harry's uncle replied. "What if he does?"

"Then you would be in luck. I am Professor Charles Xavier from the Institute For Gifted Children." came the reply.

Harry could almost imagine his uncle's gleeful face. "What do you want with him? Take him away?"

"Your nephew is very talented, I would like to-" Xavier was saying but Vernon cut him off.

"Does it cost?"

"No, no, it's free."

With in minutes Harry was rushed downstairs, along with all his things. Harry stared at a wheelchair bound older man . . .that had a really shiny head. The man simply smiled when he saw Harry. They shook hands and a black woman with stark white hair gently ushered him towards a car where a man with red sunglasses helped Harry load his things. Harry climbed into the car soon afterwards and clutched the white owl's cage close to him.

Charles smiled again at the boy.

"This," he motioned to the woman, "Is Oro Munroe." Then he motioned to the man, "And this is Scott Summers." Harry simply nodded, still numb about being expelled.

"Allow me to explain why we chose you. In all honestly, I didn't choose for you to come to my school. Dumbledore did." Charles said with a gentle smile.

"W-what?" Harry said, dumbstruck.

"He doesn't believe that you injured the Gryffindor, but until he can prove your innocence, you'll be residing at my manor."

"What kind of gifted children does your school have?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, mutants. We teach them how to use their gifts for the betterment of mankind."

Harry simply stared in shock. Then, he received a worse shock.

_Since you're wondering, Harry, you'll be able to have Hedwig in your room._

Harry's eyes got wide. "Did you…?" Charles simply nodded. For Harry, this was nearly too much for him to wrap his mind around. There were cases of teenagers with amazing abilities, but he had never seen these people show up at Hogwarts. He had never put much thought into this since he had always been on the look out for information on Voldermort. For the most part, the car ride was silent. It was as if the three adults were allowing him to try and get over his shock. In his thoughts, he didn't realize that they had arrived at the local airport.

Harry slowly climbed out of the car and stared at the private jet. He was startled out of his thoughts by Oro.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's just…Nothing." He said, uncertain on what to say.

"Don't worry. The Professor and Dumbledore will clear everything up. You'll be back at Hogwarts as possible." Oro said, smiling gently. Harry managed a small smile before walking up the ramp to the jet. The inside of the jet was roomy and luxurious. Scott entered the plane behind him.

"You might want to find a seat and make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long flight to the Institute."

Harry simply nodded and sat down in the nearest seat, putting Hedwig beside him. A few minutes later, Xavier wheeled up beside him.

"Dumbledore knows that you're innocent. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any proof at the moment. He felt that it would be best if you dropped off the radar for awhile, so to speak. My Institute will be similar to Hogwarts in the sense that it's a boarding school. However, there's really where the similarities end. Do you have any questions?" Xavier asked softly, having the same wise look that Harry often saw Dumbledore have. Harry thought for a moment and then slowly shook his head.

"I honestly can't think of anything. I just want this entire mess to end." Harry replied, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice. Xavier nodded sympathetically before speaking again, "You should probably rest. It's going to be a long plane ride."

It turned out to be an immensely long plane ride and an extremely boring one. For the first few hours, Harry was able to entertain himself by reading one of his school books. However, eventually, he simply dozed off. He was awoken by the plane landing. The first thing that he noticed was that it was dark out. Moving over to the window, he saw a massive mansion with some of the lights on. Scott walked over to him.

"We're here. I'll help you with your things and show you to your room."

Harry simply nodded tiredly. He simply wanted to wakeup and find out everything had been a bad dream. He followed Scott out of the plane and into the mansion. The inside of the mansion was amazing. It, for Harry, was nothing short of royalty. Down one of the hallways, he heard people laughing and chattering.

"Do you want to settle in to your room or do you want a quick tour?" Scott asked, shutting the door behind him. Harry rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I just want to go to bed."

"I don't blame you. If you want a tour of the place, find me or one of the other teachers. You could ask one of the students, but I can't tell you if they'll help or not." Scott replied as the two began up the stairs.

"You won't have a room mate. You're one of the few students that'll have their own room. Consider yourself lucky…As a side note, if you see a short red head wearing a trench coat, stay away from her. She's trouble." A scowl formed on Scott's face," I don't know why The Professor hasn't expelled her."

Harry furrowed his brows for a moment.

"Why is she trouble?"

"She just is. The girl has problems, doesn't trust anyone enough to help her. She's aggressive and doesn't have any problems with killing people. Just stay away from her, for your own safety." Scott replied as he stopped at a room, "This is it. If you need anything, feel free to ask."

Harry stepped into the room, setting Hedwig's cage on the desk and putting his suitcases by the wall. Shutting the door, he immediately went to the bed and sat down on the edge. Sighing, he took off his glasses, put them on the bed stand and then laid down. Sleep came quickly.


End file.
